Brother's
by TarableTaralynn
Summary: While exploring the Arctic the brother's run into a new villain wanting to capture polar bear's! The brother's are captured by the villain and left out in a blizzard hurt, when a strange man find's them and help's the brother's stop the villain's plan's, but along the way they discover the stranger has a secret!
1. Chapter 1

**Brother's:**

**By: Taralynn Wakelin**

The wind picked up again sending snow blowing across the frozen, barren landscape. He pulled his blue hat further down on his head; he brushed some of his short, blond hair off his forehead as he looked down the large snow hill shielding his blue eyes from sun's glare with one hand. He smiled as he turned to look at his _best friend_ and _younger brother_ who was fixing his green hat over his short, brown hair. His brother met his eyes a huge smile on his face that reached his brown eyes. Despite the freezing temperature's the brother's were _happy_ to be outside, they had been looking forward to having some fun in the snow since they arrived in the Arctic with their friend's two day's earlier. He got onto his snowboard and put his helmet on; his brother did the same before they took off down the hill trying to keep ahead of each other. Halfway down the snow began to come lose and turned into an _avalanche_, the brother's noticed and _tried_ to out run it. He had almost made it to the bottom when the snow caught up with him and knocked him down; he _couldn't_ get back up so he had _no_ choice, but to ride the snow to the bottom. It only took a few seconds to land; when he stopped, he was immediately covered in snow. He had _no_ time to react before he felt himself pulled free of the snow; he looked up into the face of his brother and smiled before he spoke.

"That. Was. _Awesome_!" He said dragging out each word.

"Yeah it _was_!" His younger brother agreed as they stood.

"Let's do it _again_!" He said looking for his board.

"Sound's _good_!" His brother agreed looking for his board too.

"Umm…I think we _might_ have a _problem_!" He said.

"What?" His brother asked turning to look at him.

"_This_!" He answered going to where their board's lay he picked them up and showed him. "They're _broken_!"

"_Again_? She's going to _kill_ us!" His brother said taking his board.

"Come on, maybe we can put them back _without_ her knowing?" He said.

A couple of hour's later the brother's were having hot chocolate talking about their fun in the snow when suddenly an angry female voice was heard from another room.

"_AGAIN_? MARTIN AND CHRIS KRATT _WHERE_ ARE YOU _TWO_?"

"I _don't_ think your plan _worked_ bro!"

"_Nope_, I guess _not_!" He said putting down his cup. "You know we _never_ did go check out those _track's_ we found earlier!"

"You're _right_! As _Creature Adventurer's_ it's our _job_!" His brother said smiling.

"Well…let's go _now_?" He said.

"I'm with _you_!" His brother said as they quickly put their gear on and headed outside.

"_There_ you two are!" She said standing in the doorway. "We _need_ to talk!" She said.

"We'd _love_ to Aviva, but we're on our way to do some _Creature Adventuring_!" He said as the brother's put their helmet's on and got onto their snowmobiles.

"Oh _no_ you _don't_!" She said crossing her arms.

"Sorry Aviva can't _hear_ you!" He said as they turned on their sleds.

"You two _aren't_ going…"

"_Bye Aviva_!" His brother said cutting her off as smiling they drove away.

**Two Day's Later:**

The midday sun shone brightly in the sky, the brother's had been out exploring since that morning and they had just spotted some penguins. He sat beside the water's edge watching the penguin's splash and play in the water, when one waddled up to him.

"Hey little guy!" He said smiling. "Why _aren't_ you in the water with the others?" He asked as the penguin came closer. "You're a _curious_ little guy aren't you? You need a _name_…hmm…how about…" He was cut off by his Creature pod. "Go ahead Aviva!"

"Martin is _Chris_ with _you_?" She asked when he answered.

"Yeah, where _else_ would _I_ be?" Chris answered smiling as he stood with Martin.

"Koki picked up a large jet on the radar 20 minute's ago, we _didn't_ think anything of it until _polar bear's_ started _disappearing_ a few mile's from its position!"

"_What_? Are you _sure_?" Martin asked looking at Chris.

"_Positive_! They were the one's _you_ guy's tagged a few month's ago on our last trip here!" She answered.

"I remember _that_! Those scientist's from the research center asked us to tag them so they could keep an eye on their numbers when their numbers began to drop!" Chris said.

"That's _them_! Up until the jet arrived the number's were _better_ than we expected, then 10 minute's ago _two_ of the bear's just _disappeared_ from the area!"

"_Disappeared_?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, their tag's _stopped_ working!"

"Uh, guy's…" Koki said from behind Aviva.

"What is it Koki?" Aviva asked.

"I scanned the area and picked up a group of bear's not far from you, but they aren't _alone_!" Koki said turning from her computer.

"_What_?" Martin asked.

"I'm picking up a _large_ vehicle with them! Probably a _cargo_ truck to transport the bear's back to the jet!"

"Alright, send the coordinates to our pod's we'll go check it out and report back once we know something!" Martin said ending the call.

"Okay, we have the coordinates, let's go _find_ out what's going on!" Chris said as they got on their snowmobiles and drove towards the bear's.

15 minute's later they parked their sled's and walked the last five minute's on foot so they _wouldn't_ alert anyone they were there. _Luckily,_ when they arrived there was a snowdrift nearby that they could hide behind. There was a large cargo truck, its back open as 10 men were loading a large cage aboard it holding two, large, _very_ angry polar bear's. One of the men was standing beside the truck shouting order's, he was a tall, _powerful_ looking man with a thick British accent, he was _definitely_ in charge of the operation. Suddenly both brother's were grabbed from behind, and were turned to face their captor's.

"You know for _big_ boy's you sure are _quiet_!" Martin said looking at them.

"Shut up you little _punk_!" One of the men said. "We should _introduce_ our new friend's here to _Carter_?"

"I think you're _right_! You boy's are gonna _like_ Carter, he's _real_ nice!" The other man said smiling; the brother's looked at each other. "_Move_!" The man ordered.

"Get those _bear's_ on the _damn_ truck! What's _taking_ you so damn _long_? Use the _freaking_ winch, _not _your _hand's_ you _idiot's_!" Carter yelled angrily.

"Carter sir we have _visitors_!" One of the men said as they joined him.

"Well, well, _well_ what do we _have_ here boy's?" Carter asked looking the brother's up and down a disgusted look on his face, both Martin and Chris starred back angrily.

"We caught them _spying_ on us from behind _that_ snowdrift!" The other man answered.

"_Really_? _Why_ would two little _weasel's_ like you be _spying_ on _us_?" Carter asked.

"_Why_ would _you_ need to capture _polar bear's_?" Chris asked angrily not backing down.

"Ooh mate's, we have ourselves a couple of _tree hugger's_!" Carter said smiling.

"You _didn't_ answer his question _mate_!" Martin demanded angrily.

"I _didn't_, did _I_?" Carter said smirking as he stood in front of Martin. "That was _rude_ of me _wasn't_ it boy's?" Carter said as the men smiled. "Let me make it _perfectly_ clear to _you_ and your _little_ friend here…" Carter trailed off as he grabbed Martin roughly and pulled him closer. "I _don't_ answer to _anyone_, but my boss _Mr. Stone_! He has _big_ plan's for these overgrown _teddy bear's_ and _no one's_ going to stop us…_especially_ you two! Now get your _scrawny_, _tree hugging_ asses out of here before I _feed_ you to the _bear's_!" Carter said letting Martin go. "If you're _smart_ you'll turn around and walk _away_!"

"If we _don't_?" Martin said angrily not backing down.

"Either you're _stupid_, or you got a _death wish_ boy? _Don't_ matter to me _which_ one it is, _I'll_ be _glad_ to _shut you up_!" Carter said standing toe to toe with Martin. "_Last_ chance _punk_, are you going to walk _away_ or do I _knock_ your _pretty_ teeth down your _throat_?"

"We _aren't_ letting you take those bear's!" Martin said.

"_Fine with me_!" Carter said as he punched Martin in the face knocking him to the ground. "Hold _that_ one back!" Carter ordered as the men grabbed Chris stopping him from helping his brother. "I _gave_ you the _option_ to _walk_ away! _Now_ its time to show you what _happens_ when you _try_ and _mess_ with _Thomas Stone_!" Carter said kicking Martin in the side, Chris fought to get free to help Martin.

"Carter the cargo's loaded and ready to go sir!" Another man said joining them.

"You're _lucky_ this time you little _punk_! Consider this your _final_ warning, stay the _hell_ out of my _way_!" Carter said punching Martin in the face again before he told the other's to let Chris go they were leaving. Once free Chris rushed to Martin and knelt by him as the men got into their vehicle's and left _without_ looking back, Chris was worried.

"Are you _okay_ Martin?" Chris asked helping him up. "You're _bleeding_!"

"I'm _fine_ Chris, _really_! Come on let's go back to the Tortuga and see if Koki can find out _anything_ about Stone and his operation!"

**Meanwhile:**

After leaving the brother's Carter and the other men arrived back at the jet, Carter ordered the men to take the bear's and put them with the others. While they did that Carter went to talk to Stone he needed to _warn_ him about the little _punk's_ they ran into, they could be _trouble_! Carter smiled to himself as he remembered how he beat the _crap_ out of that little _puke_, while the other one had to _watch_ he only wished he could have beat them _both_.

"Ah, Carter! _There_ you _are_!" Stone said smiling when Carter joined him. "How did it go?"

"It went _well_ sir!" Carter answered.

"Carter what _aren't_ you telling me?" Stone demanded. "Did you get the _bear's_?"

"We got two large males!"

"Then _what_ is it?"

"We had _company_!"

"_Company_? _Who_?" Stone demanded.

"No one _special_, just a couple of _tree hugger's_!"

"_Tree hugger's_ huh? Are they going to cause us _trouble_?"

"Nah, I gave one of them a _taste_ of what _would_ happen if they did _try_ anything!"

"Good, _good_! Maybe we should keep an _eye_ on them just to be _sure_!" Stone said.

"_How_ do we do _that_ sir? We have _no_ way of knowing _who_ they are! They _didn't_ exactly give me their _names_!" Carter said.

"_True_, but if they found _us_, then we can just as _easily_ find _them_! Scan the area until you find _something_ there's _no_ where to _hide_ out here!"

"I'm on it sir!" Carter said going to the computer and running a scan. "I've got _something_ sir!"

"What is _it_?" Stone asked joining him.

"It's…it's a giant, _turtle_ shaped, flying ship!" Carter said confused. "_Who_ are these _idiot's_?"

"Well, type in flying, turtle ship's and see _what_ come's up! It should be an _easy_ find, after all _not_ many people ride around in a _giant freaking turtle_!" Stone said as Carter searched the computer for anything on them.

"I _found_ them sir! They go by the name _Wild Kratt's_, there's _five_ of them led by two brother's Martin and Chris Kratt! Here's a picture of them…the _loud mouthed_, _tough guy_ I beat up was the _older_ brother Martin!" Carter said smiling.

"_Wild Ratt's_ huh? Carter do you know what one does to a _rat_?"

"What sir?"

"You _exterminate_ it! If they try anything _stupid_, _anything_ at all, we _will_ exterminate them!" Stone said smiling.

"I'll _enjoy_ breaking them, _especially_ that pissant _Martin_!" Carter added.

"Come on Carter, we have to go over the _plans_ for the _next_ group of bear's!"

**Two Day's Later:**

_No_ more bear's disappeared and Martin was _glad_, but he knew Stone _wasn't_ finished taking them and that _worried_ him. He _needed_ to find out what Stone was doing with the bear's, but more _importantly_ he _needed_ to find out _who_ Stone was, _not_ knowing made Martin _nervous_. He looked out the window at the snow and decided the _only_ way to find out about Stone was to do a little _observation_, the problem with that was that Chris and the team _wouldn't_ like that idea. So he had to figure out a way to sneak out _without_ any of them knowing, he'd _only_ be gone long enough to spy on Stone find out who he is and what he was up to. He quickly got dressed in his outdoor gear and grabbed his pack; he check's the weather and realizes that there's a _blizzard_ coming in. He check's the coordinates for the jet and it's only a half-hour away, and if he watches Stone for a half hour too he should be back _before_ the first snowflake falls. He goes into the hall and sneak's to the front door's, _no one_ saw or stopped him so smiling he goes outside and is about to get on his snowmobile when Chris appears in front of him scaring him.

"Going _somewhere_ bro?" Chris asked.

"Umm…yeah, for a ride _nothing_ special!" Martin said smiling.

"A _ride_? Nowhere _special_ huh?" Chris asked crossing his arm's smiling too.

"_Yep_! Just a _boring_ ride!" Martin answered.

"Well, I guess you _wouldn't_ mind _me_ joining you?"

"Of course _not_!" Martin said.

"If we leave _now_, we can check out Stone's operation and be _back_ before the blizzard _hit's_!" Chris said putting on his helmet, Martin looked at him.

"What are you _talking_ about bro? I'm going…" Chris cut Martin off.

"Martin I know _you_ and I know you're going to check Stone out!"

"Okay you're _right_, how did you _know_?" Martin asked putting on his helmet.

"Martin I'm your _brother_! I know _you_, come on let's go we only have a _small_ window before the blizzard hit's!"

"_Let's go_!" Martin said as they got on their sleds and left.

They arrived at Stone's jet on _foot_ deciding to walk so _no one_ knew they were there. Once at Stone's jet they hid behind another snowdrift, took out their binoculars, and scanned the area, there _wasn't_ much to see outside, except for a few snowmobiles, the cargo truck, and some men on guard. So, they decided to get closer and see if they could find a way inside the jet. They snuck closer using the snow that began to fall gently as cover; they made it to the jet and hid behind its wheel's. Chris began looking for a way in while Martin kept a look out for Stone's men. Chris spotted an air vent under the jet and told Martin, but he got _no_ response, so Chris spoke again to him.

"Martin did you _hear_ me? I found a _vent_ we could _use_!" Chris said his back to Martin still. "Martin _what's_ going…" Chris trailed off when he finally turned around and saw two, large men holding Martin a gag in his mouth. "_Crap_!"

"Hello _Wild Ratt's_!" Carter said smiling. "Tie _this_ one up too! I _warned_ you to stay _out_ of our business _tree hugger's_! Come on the _boss_ want's to _meet_ you!" Carter said as they went inside the jet as the blizzard began.

After being taken aboard they were taken to the control room where they were tied to chair's and left alone, they both knew they were in _trouble_ Chris spoke.

"We _need_ to get out of here, if we _don't_ we could…" The door's opening cut Chris off.

"Ah, the famous _Wild Kratt's_!" Stone said smiling as he came into the room with Carter.

"_You_ know who _we_ are?" Chris asked confused and angry at the same time.

"Of course _I_ do dear boy!" Stone answered smiling.

"We know who _you_ are too!" Martin said looking at him.

"_Do_ you? So, I guess there's no need for _introduction's_ then?" Stone said.

"I guess _not_! So, why not tell us _why_ you're taking the polar bear's _instead_?" Martin said, Stone just walked up to Martin and looking him in the eye's he spoke to Carter.

"You know Carter, I _don't_ like his _attitude_! I think he _need's_ to be taught some _respect_!"

"Yes sir, Mr. Stone!" Carter answered smiling as he stood in front of Martin, he punched Martin in the face twice he was about to do it again, but Stone stopped him.

"That's _enough_ Carter!"

"_Leave him alone_!" Chris yelled as he fought to get free.

"Aw, what's the matter _Christopher_?" Stone began as he walked up to him. "Did _big_, _bad_ Carter _hit_ your big brother?" Stone taunted.

"_Why_ are you doing this?" Chris demanded.

"I _don't_ have to tell you two _anything_, don't you get it? I guess to be a _tree hugger_ you _don't_ need to be very _smart_!" Stone said smiling as Carter laughed.

"You want me to deal with them boss?" Carter asked.

"They're all _your's_ Carter…oh, and make sure you shut them up _permanently_! Goodbye _Wild Ratt's_!" Stone said smiling as he left the room.

"I'm going to _enjoy_ this!" Carter said smiling as he stood in front of Chris and punched him in the face. "Oh, _yeah_ I'm _so_ going to _enjoy_ this!"

**TBC…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

After beating up both brother's Carter went to tell Stone, he was with the bear's, Stone smiled as Carter told him about the beating's he spoke to Carter.

"_Very_ good Carter, as _usual_!"

"What should I _do_ with them?" Carter asked.

"Hmm…throw them outside, but I _don't_ want them left close to the jet take them out somewhere and leave them. They'll be _dead_ soon enough from the weather, then we can get back to business!"

"Yes sir, Mr. Stone! I know the _perfect_ spot for them, I'll be back soon!"

"Good, hurry back I have the next group of bear's picked out!" Stone said.

"Yes sir, I'll be back in 15 minute's!" Carter said leaving.

On his way to the control room he stopped two men and told them to untie the brother's and bring them to his sled. He then went and got dressed in his outdoor gear, before going out to his sled; the brother's were already waiting. He got on his snowmobile and drove off to the _perfect_ dumping spot; the blizzard began to get worse. He reached his destination and picked the brother's up and just threw them into the snow like _garbage_, before smiling he got back on his sled and without looking back he just drove away.

He was _so_ cold, he lay on his back eye's closed _pain_ the _only_ thing he felt. He opened his eyes as much as he could and saw white he was _confused_ as he starred at the white and felt it land on his face. That's when he realized he was outside in a _blizzard_; he turned his head to the right and saw his brother on his stomach not moving. He rolled onto his side ignoring the pain and drug himself closer, but had to stop within an arm's reach away _unable_ to fight the pain. His brother _hadn't_ moved and panic gripped his heart thinking he was dead; he reached out and took his brother's hand as he spoke to him.

"Mar…Martin? Please…_please_ wake up!" Chris begged him. "_Please_!"

"Chr…Chris?" Martin said turning his head to look at him. "I'm…I'm _so_ cold Chris!"

"I know Martin I' am _too_! We _need_ to get up or…or we'll _freeze_!"

"Can…_can't_! I…I _love_ you!" Martin said his voice breaking.

"_Yes you can_! _Don't_ give up on me _Martin_!" Chris said angrily through his tears. "Martin…Martin _wake up_!" Chris yelled realizing Martin had passed out. "_Don't_ do this Martin! Wake up _please_!" Chris pleaded as he put his head down and cried silently, he could feel himself _weakening_ and knew if he passed out too they were as good as _dead_! He lay there _trying_ to think of a way out of this, but all he could think of was the _intense_ pain and cold! The longer he lay there he could feel himself growing numb, suddenly the sounds of _dog's barking_ were heard above the roar of the wind. He tried to figure out where it was coming from, but as he listened he _didn't_ hear them anymore and figured he was just _imaging_ it. He looked at Martin one more time before he squeezed Martin's hand and holding it he closed his eye's when he heard the dog's _again_ this time they were _closer_ he was _sure_ of it! He opened his eyes and saw a shadow appear in the blowing snow, the shadow then became a person on a dog sled. He watched the person get off the sled and walk quickly up to Martin, _not_ sure if this person was here to _help_ or _finish_ the _job_ Chris became _scared_ when the man picked Martin up not saying a word.

"Le…leave him _alone_! Stop…_stop it_! _Don't_ hu…_hurt_ him _please_!" Chris begged, the man ignored him, Chris _couldn't_ fight it any longer and he passed out too.

The man knew the two stranger's were in trouble, he carefully put the blond into the warmth of the sled, before returning for the brunette. He put him into the sled too, it was a _tight_ fit, but they weren't far from his cabin. He returned to his spot and urged his dog's home, _despite_ the blizzard the dogs _knew_ their way home and soon they reached the cabin. He took the men inside first laying them on his bed before returning to his dog's putting them into their warm house. Once the sled and dogs were put away he returned to the cabin and got out of his gear. Then he gathered warm clothes, and supplies to tend to their wounds. Once ready he undressed both men and carefully tended their many wounds before redressing them in the warm clothes. He then lay them together in his bed under the blanket's, before he made himself some dinner, as he ate he watched the two stranger's sleep wondering _who_ they _were_ and _what_ had _happened_ to them.

**With The Team:**

She stood starring out the window at the blowing snow, she hadn't left the window since the blizzard blew in an hour earlier. She _knew_ the brother's could handle themselves in _any_ weather or situation, but those thought's still _couldn't_ comfort her. The last contact they had had with them was _two_ hour's earlier telling the team they were going to do a little recon on Stone, and they'd be back _before_ the blizzard hit. Now _two_ hour's later the _blizzard_ was _here_ and the _brother's_ were _missing_! They had tried their Creature pod's, but got _no_ response. She was so lost in her thought's she _never_ noticed Koki come into the room until she joined her at the window and touched her arm.

"Here Aviva, drink this. Jimmy made hot chocolate." Koki said smiling.

"Thanks." Aviva said taking the cup.

"Still _no_ sign of the brother's?" Koki asked as they both looked out the window.

"No, Koki _where_ are _they_? They said they'd be back _before_ the blizzard hit!" Aviva said scared. "_Where are they_?"

"Guy's this is the _brother's_ we're talking about!" Jimmy said joining them, he stood beside Aviva. "They can _handle_ a little blizzard!"

"Jimmy's right! They probably found shelter and are waiting out the storm!" Koki added.

"Yeah, you're _both_ right! Come on let's have some dinner and take our minds off the storm!" Aviva said faking her smile.

**Two Day's Later:**

The storm raged day and night, his _every_ moment he spent tending to the two stranger's he had found. Two day's later _neither_ had woken and both seemed to have gotten sick, both had fevers. He did all he could for them and _hoped_ that their fever's would break afraid _neither_ were _strong_ enough to fight! Finally by the evening of the second day the brunette's fever broke, the blondes _wasn't_ as high, but it _held_. As he took care of them he would talk to them, he wondered what they were like, and who they were to each other. He decided to take a short break and go spend some time with his dog's before he had dinner, so after checking on the _still_ sleeping men he left.

The _pain_ hit him as soon as he came out of his sleep, he lay with his eye's closed fighting through the fog in his head. He _couldn't_ remember _anything_ about what happened, he just knew his _whole_ body hurt and he felt like he had been _drugged_. He moved a little, realized he was in a bed, and smiled to himself thinking he was _safe_ in his _own_ bed. He lay with his eye's closed enjoying the warm bed when suddenly like someone had turned on a light the fog in his head cleared and he remembered _everything_ that had happened! He opened his eye's and sat up _ignoring_ the pain, just as a door opened he turned to see the _same_ person from the sled come in, seeing him awake they smiled as they spoke.

"You're _awake_! That's a _relief_!" The man said taking off his outdoor gear.

"Who…_who_ are _you_? Where's _Martin_?" Chris asked nervously.

"_Who_?" The man asked confused.

"_Martin_, my _brother_! He…he _was_ with me!" Chris answered.

"Oh…so _that's_ his _name_! He's _beside_ you!" The man said smiling.

"_Martin_!" Chris said turning to see his brother still unconscious.

"He's _still_ fighting a fever, but its gone down." The man said coming closer. "_Your's_ broke two hour's ago!"

"_Who_ are you? _Where_ are we?" Chris asked as the man sat.

"My name is Ben, I _found_ you two in the blizzard and brought you to my cabin. I've taken care of you both, if I hadn't have found you the _weather_ would have _killed_ you!"

"Thank you Ben, I'm sorry I didn't trust you!" Chris said leaning back taking Martin's hand, Ben smiled sadly at him as he spoke.

"You're welcome, and _please_ don't apologize after what you two went through its _understandable_! What's your name?" Ben said gently.

"Chris." He answered.

"Are you _hungry_? _Thirsty_?" Ben asked smiling.

"_Thirsty_ actually!" Chris answered.

"One drink coming up!" Ben said going into the kitchen area, he got Chris some water and then returned to the bed. "Here you go Chris, _sip_ it okay?"

"Okay, thanks." Chris said taking the cup, it felt like it weighed a _ton_ as he took a couple sip's he handed the cup back to Ben.

"_Better_?"

"_Much_, thank you!" Chris said smiling.

"You're welcome!" Ben said putting the cup on the table before he sat back down.

"So, do you live here _alone_ Ben?" Chris asked.

"I do, but my _dogs_ keep me company though! I've lived here for _10_ year's now, I'm a scientist and I came here to study wildlife in the Arctic and _believe_ it or _not_ I _loved_ being here so much I _stayed_! What about you and Martin? Do you live here too?"

"No actually, we're _Creature Adventurer's_! We fly around the world studying animals and rescuing them from people who want to use them for their _evil_ plans!" Chris said.

"_Wow_! That sound's like _a lot _of work for just the _two_ of you!"

"We _aren't_ alone, we have our _three_ friend's with us…_crap_!" Chris said sitting up.

"What is _it _Chris? What's _wrong_?" Ben asked concerned.

"Our _friend's_…we have to contact them, they'll be _worried_ if…" Ben cut Chris off.

"Sorry Chris, but until this storm _stop's_ no one's contacting _anyone_!"

"_Great_!" Chris said laying back again suddenly feeling tired.

"Listen, you get some more sleep, I'll keep an eye on the storm and the _minute_ it stop's I'll wake you and we'll contact your friend's _okay_?" Ben said gently.

"_Okay_, thanks again Ben…for _everything_!" Chris said as he closed his eyes.

"You're welcome!" Ben said as Chris fell asleep.

**With The Team:**

The blizzard raged on without slowing down, he stood looking out the window. It had been _two_ day's since they had had _any_ contact with the brother's, and even though he _knew_ the brother's were smart and could take care of themselves, he still _couldn't_ help, but worry. He knew Aviva, and Koki felt like he did, but _none_ of them wanted to say their fear's out loud. He sighed as he watched the storm, he just wanted to know if they were _alive_, the not knowing was the _worst_ part.

"Jimmy?" Koki spoke breaking into his thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"I brought you some more hot chocolate!"

"Thanks Koki!" Jimmy said taking the cup from her. "Where's Aviva?"

"She's in her room still, I just checked on her." Koki said sighing.

"How's she doing?" Jimmy asked as they sat.

"The _same_, she keep's trying to get the brother's on their pods, but the storm _won't_ let her get a signal!"

"Koki I _know_ the brother's are tough and can take care of themselves, but its been _two_ day's out in this storm!" Jimmy said.

"Jimmy we're _all_ worried about them, but we need to _believe_ in them! They know what they're doing, they _will_ be fine we just need to _trust_ in them!" Koki said touching his arm.

"You're _right_! They'll be _okay_, they _always_ are!" Jimmy agreed.

"Come on let's go see if Aviva want's to help us do inventory?"

"_Inventory_?" Jimmy asked confused.

"Well its _better_ than doing _nothing_ right?" Koki asked smiling.

"You have a _point_! Come on!" Jimmy said smiling as they left.

**With Stone:**

Even with the storm _raging_ Stone went ahead with his plan's to capture more polar bear's. He wanted to get it _over_ with so they could get out of this _frozen_, _wasteland_! He _hated_ nature and anyone who cared about it, and that was why he was _beyond_ happy knowing that the _Wild Ratt's_; the _only_ one's who could stop him were _dead_! He stood looking at the bear's they had already captured smiling when Carter came in.

"What is it Carter?"

"Sir we _can't_ go after anymore bear's, until this _damn_ storm let's up! We _can't_ see _anything_, which mean's we _won't_ be able to find _any_ bear's!"

"I _hate_ this place! _How_ is an _evil genius_; like _myself_ supposed to get _anything_ done if the _weather_ doesn't _co-operate_?" Stone said angrily.

"I checked the weather radar and there's a _brief_ window of clear weather in _two_ day's, we can capture as _many_ bear's as we can _then_!" Carter said.

"_Two_ day's? I guess we'll _have_ to wait, we have _no_ choice _damn_ weather! At _least_ I can be _happy_ that those _tree hugger's_ are _gone_!" Stone said.

"They're _definitely_ gone! _I_ dumped them in the middle of nowhere _myself_ sir!"

"Very good Carter! Let's go back to the control room and see if we can find where the bear's are moving, so we when the storm break's we'll _know_ where they are!"

"Yes sir!" Carter said as they left the room and headed for the control room.

**Two Day's Later:**

It had now been _four_ day's since Ben had found the brother's, Chris spent time healing and getting to know and like Ben. Ben liked Chris too, _despite_ the situation the men became _friends_. Even though Chris was slowly healing, Martin's condition remained the _same_. Chris was _scared_ Martin would _never_ wake, but Ben reminded him that Martin was strong, and promised him he'd wake up. On the evening of the fourth day Chris wanted to get some fresh air, so Ben took him to meet his dog's since the storm continued to rage and they couldn't go outside yet.

He couldn't hear anything, but the crackle of a fire he lay with his eye's closed, the pain was _intense_, but if he lay still it was _bearable_. He _couldn't_ focus on anything through the fog in his head, he squeezed his eye's shut trying to clear his head. He _tried_ to remember what happened, but _nothing_ worked so he gave up and suddenly _Chris'_ face flashed before his eyes. He then remembered what happened and sat up in a _panic_ calling for Chris. He looked around the empty, unfamiliar room not seeing his brother he quickly got out of the bed _ignoring_ the pain and dizziness and called out to Chris. Not getting any answer he was about to head for the door when it opened and in walked a strange man followed by _Chris_! Both men brushed the snow off themselves as they came in, Chris saw Martin first and so relieved he rushed to him as Martin spoke.

"_Chris_! You're _alive_!" Martin said as they hugged, both brother's held each other tight Ben watched them smiling relieved _both_ brother's would be _okay_.

"I was _scared_ you _wouldn't_ make it!" Chris said tear's in his eyes when they pulled away.

"Are you _okay_?" Martin asked checking him over.

"My injuries are healing _well_. How are _you_ feeling?" Chris asked looking at Martin.

"_Dizzy_! I'm _hurting_ right now too!" Martin answered as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Here take _these_!" Ben said smiling holding out a cup of water and two pill's to Martin. "Don't _worry_ they're only _harmless_ painkiller's, I _swear_!"

"No _offence_ mister, but I _don't _even _know_ you _how_ can I _trust_ you?"

"Its okay bro, we can _trust_ Ben!" Chris said smiling taking the thing's from Ben and gave them to Martin who looked at both men before he reluctantly took them and spoke.

"_Who's_ Ben?" Martin asked confused as he took the pills.

"That would be _me_!" Ben answered smiling.

"He found us in the blizzard and brought us back here! He took _care_ of us…he _saved_ our _lives_!"

"Oh…_thank you _Ben! I'm _sorry_ I…" Ben cut Martin off.

"Like I _told_ Chris, you _don't_ need to apologize! After _all_ that's _happened_ no one can _blame_ you for being _weary_!" Ben said gently.

"How _long_ have we been…" Chris cut Martin off.

"_Four_ day's now!"

"_What_? _Four_ day's? We _need_ to contact…" Chris cut him off again.

"Sorry bro, the storm's _not_ letting us get a _signal_!" Chris said sighing.

"Now _what_ do we do?" Martin asked handing Chris the empty water glass.

"We're going to have to _wait_ out the _storm_!" Chris answered.

"_Great_!" Martin said frustrated.

"You two _need_ to _rest_, get back into bed!" Ben said smiling as he took the glass from Chris and put it on the table before he helped them both back into bed. "I _never_ did ask what _happened_ to you?"

"We found out an _evil_ man was here with his crew capturing _polar bear's_. We _tried_ stopping him, but ended up getting _captured_ ourselves. He had his men _beat_ us up before they just dropped us off in the _snow_! Chris answered.

"_Polar bear's_? So, _that_ explains _why_ their numbers began to drop _suddenly_!" Ben said from the kitchen area he was making the three of them some hot chocolate.

"You _know_?" Martin asked confused.

"Oh, right, _wrong_ brother!" Ben said smiling as he stopped and looked at him. "You see I'm a _scientist_, I came here _10_ year's ago to study Arctic wildlife and I _stayed_! I've been keeping an eye on the polar bear's after that team was here a few month's ago doing research on them!" Ben said as he finished and returned to them and gave them their hot chocolate, once Ben was sitting again Martin spoke.

"_We_ were part of that team _actually_!" Martin added smiling.

"_Really_?" Ben asked smiling as they nodded. "So, _who_ is this _jerk_?" Ben asked taking a drink of his hot chocolate, Martin answered him.

"His name is _Thomas Stone_, and his _right hand thug _is named _Carter_!" Martin said, Ben was _so_ shocked to hear those name's he spit out his hot chocolate Chris spoke worried.

"Are you _okay_ Ben?" Chris asked concerned.

"_Yeah_, I'm…I'm _fine_!" Ben answered as he coughed.

"_Hey_! The blizzard _stopped_!" Chris said pointing.

"I'll _check_ the weather radar and see if we're _clear_ for _good_!" Ben said getting up _grateful_ for the _distraction_. After checking the radar Ben discovered they had _two_ hour's before _another_ storm blew in, so he returned and told the brother's. Even though both brother's were _still_ healing they _knew_ they had to get back to the Tortuga. Ben tells them to get ready, he'll get the team ready, the brother's _knew_ they had to _stop_ Stone before he could take anymore bear's even though they knew _neither_ of them were _strong_ enough yet. A few minute's later Ben came back in and they all went outside, the brother's got on the sled, once ready Ben got into position and gave the command, and they _raced_ back to the Tortuga.

**With The Team:**

The storm stopped after four, _long_ day's, as she stood starring out the window seeing the storm stop _didn't_ give her any _comfort_. _No_ _matter_ how many time's they _reminded_ themselves about how _tough_ and _smart_ the brother's were the _fact_ _remained_ they had been out in the storm for _four_ day's! _Without_ supplies even the _brother's_ wouldn't _survive_! She _wasn't_ the _only_ one who _knew_ that, Jimmy and Aviva did too, but _none_ of them wanted to _admit_ it to _themselves_ let alone to _each other_. She sighed sadly as she _wished_ that _somehow_ the brother's would just _appear_ outside and everything would be okay _again_! She wasn't sure they'd be _strong_ enough to move on _without_ the brother's! The brother's were the _heart_ and _soul_ of their team…their _family_! She looked at Jimmy who sat starring at a picture of the five of them lost in his thought's, Aviva came into the room looking like she had been crying _again_. She sat down and just starred at her Creature pod, and Koki knew that once _again_ she _couldn't_ reach _either_ brother. She went to go sit beside Aviva when she heard a noise outside. She turned back to the window, _unsure_ if she had heard anything it had been a _faint_ noise. When she _didn't_ hear anything after a few second's she thought she had imagined it and turned from the window again. As she did she heard it _again_, _louder_ this time, she turned back to the window and heard the noise again _closer_ this time, it was _dog's barking_!

"Koki are you _okay_?" Aviva asked concerned.

"I…I thought I _heard_ something outside!" She answered.

"_What_?" Jimmy asked.

"_Dog's barking_!"

"_Dog's_? Koki are you _sure_?" He asked looking at Aviva who shrugged.

"I _know_ what I heard! I'm _not_ crazy!" Koki answered as they joined her.

"There's _nothing_ out there! Maybe you…" The sounds of barking cut Aviva off. "_I_ hear them too! They're getting _closer_!"

"I _don't_ see them!" Jimmy said as they searched the snowy landscape.

"_There_!" Koki yelled pointing. "It's a _dog sled_, but I _can't_ see who's _driving_ it!"

"They're coming here!" Aviva said.

They pulled up to the Tortuga, Ben got off the sled and hurried to help the brother's out his back was to the door's as they opened. He helped Chris out first, before he helped Martin out they turned around together and saw Aviva, Koki and Jimmy standing there. No one spoke as the team ran to the brother's hugging them so _relieved_ they were _both_ alive. _Despite_ their pain the brother's hugged each of them tight _needing_ to be _close_ to their family, after they were done Aviva spoke tears in her eye's as she held their hands.

"We thought we'd _never_ see you two _again_! What _happened_?"

"_We_ found _Stone_, and _he_ found _us_! After Carter _beat_ the _hell_ out of both of us he took us out into the blizzard and threw us in the snow like _garbage_ leaving us to _die_!" Chris said.

"How…how did you _survive_?" Koki asked.

"_Ben_!" Both brother's said together smiling.

"_Ben_?" Jimmy asked confused.

"_I'm Ben_!"

"Ben _found_ us, he took us back to his cabin where he took care of us all this _time_! Ben _saved our lives_!" Martin added smiling.

"_Thank you Ben_!" Aviva said as the team hugged him.

"Come on let's go inside its _freezing_ out here! Ben you can bring the dog's and sled into the Tortuga!" Chris said smiling.

**TBC…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Once everyone was settled they sat around the control room, both brother's had showered and changed before Aviva tended to their wounds again. Aviva sat between the brother's after handing out hot chocolate to everyone. The brother's told them in detail everything that had happened and the little info they had on the jet and Stone's men. Throughout the conversation Ben was quiet; he was pulled out of his thoughts by Chris.

"Ben are you _okay_?"

"Yeah…I'm _fine_! _Why_?" Ben asked faking a smile.

"You seemed like you were a _million_ mile's away!" Chris said.

"Okay…I _haven't_ been _entirely_ truthful to all of you!" Ben said standing.

"What do you mean?" Martin questioned.

"_Everything_ I told you about _me_ is _true_; I just left out one _little_ detail!" Ben said guiltily.

"_How little_?" Chris asked.

"Umm…I kind of _know_ Stone and Carter!" Ben answered.

"_What_?" All five said together.

"How do you _kind_ _of_ know them?" Martin asked.

"I'm…I'm Stone's _younger brother_!" Ben said as he looked away.

"You're _brothers_?" Chris asked hoping he had heard him wrong.

"_Yes_!" Ben answered.

"Why didn't you _tell_ us?" Martin asked.

"I…I _didn't_ want you to _hate_ me!"

"_Hate you_? _Why_ would we _hate_ you?" Chris asked confused.

"Oh, I don't know…_maybe_ because I'm the _brother_ of the _guy_ who had you _beat_ and then left for _dead_? I'm _nothing_ like my brother I _swear_, I…" Martin cut him off.

"Ben, _stop_ please! You've _proven_ to us already you're _nothing_ like him, we _don't_ hate you Ben _honestly_!" Martin said smiling.

"_Really_?" Ben asked.

"_Really_!" Chris answered smiling. "Its just _hard_ to believe you two are _brother's_, you're so _different_!"

"_Always_ have been actually!" Ben said sighing as he sat. "Growing up Thomas was _always_ a _bully_, he wasn't happy _unless_ he was _tormenting_ someone; _usually me_! I was into _science_ and I was _always_ looking for a way to help people and nature, and Thomas was _always_ looking for a way to _stop_ me! It got _worse_ as we grew older, Thomas' life became all about making _money_, it _didn't_ matter who he had to step on to get it! _Nothing_ is as _important_ to my brother as _money_ and _power_! I…I _haven't_ seen my brother in _10_ year's since I moved here!" Ben said sadly.

"That's _horrible_ Ben! We're sorry!" Jimmy said the other's agreeing.

"Seeing how _close_ Martin and Chris are made me realize that just because Thomas and I weren't close it _doesn't_ have to make me _bitter_ or _hateful_! I'm _done_ feeling like I got _screwed_ out of a _loving_ family! I want Thomas to learn that money and power _aren't_ everything, _family_ is!" Ben said.

"Ben do you _really_ want to do this? You're going to be facing your _brother_, is that something you can _do_?" Chris asked gently.

"I _need_ to do this Chris; if I _don't_ then Thomas will be _running_ my life _forever_!" Ben answered. "He need's to be _stopped_!"

"Alright, we need a _plan_ if we're going to _stop_ Stone and _save_ those bear's!" Martin said.

**Later:**

After coming up with a plan to free the bear's and stop Stone they began to get ready, Martin and Chris _weren't_ 100 percent, so Ben and the team were _worried_ about them. Ben watched Martin getting ready and _wished_ that he had met the brother's under _different_ circumstances. He _really_ liked both brother's, and seeing the way the brother's were with each other made Ben wish that he had had that relationship with his _own_ brother, he sighed as he finished getting ready Chris joined him and saw how sad he looked.

"Ben are you _okay_? You look _sad_!" Chris asked concerned.

"I'm fine…I was just thinking about how _close_ you and Martin are!"

"We're _lucky_; we've been _best friends _since we were _kids_!" Chris said smiling.

"_Family_ is the _most_ important thing in life! You're _lucky_ to have an older brother who love's and care's about you!" Ben said sadly.

"_I' am pretty lucky_!" Chris said watching Martin as he smiled sadly.

"_Don't_ lose each other Chris, _don't_ become like Thomas and I!"

"Ben I'm _sorry_ you don't have a _relationship_ with Thomas!"

"_Don't_ be, _not_ every family can be _close_ like you guy's! _Never_ be _sorry_ for being _close_ to your family!" Ben said smiling as he patted Chris's back.

"Ready to go?" Martin asked as he joined them.

"Yep, we're all set!" Ben answered as Chris nodded.

"Okay, _remember_ the plan we get in free the bear's, _then_ while Stone's men are busy with the bear's _we_ go after _Stone_!" Martin said.

"_Right_! _Wait_, what about _Carter_? He _won't_ be far from Thomas, he _never_ is!" Ben asked.

"We'll have to _figure_ it out once we're _there_! We'll _probably_ have to _fight_ him, he _won't_ just _surrender_!" Chris answered.

"Okay, let's go! We only have a _small_ window of clear weather left before _another_ blizzard blows in!" Martin said.

After saying goodbye to the team Martin, Chris and Ben took off to stop Stone all three on snowmobiles. As they neared the jet the snow began to fall again, they got off their sleds and went the rest of the way on foot. Once near the jet they used a snowdrift for cover as they used their binoculars to scan the area. They saw only _two_ men on guard, Stone figured that being out in the Arctic, with the brother's gone there _wasn't_ any need for _a lot_ of security. Martin smiled, Stone _wasn't_ prepared for them thing's were _finally_ going in their _favour_! Sticking to the plan they separated and each of them crept closer to the jet, _no one_ saw them. Using the air vent Chris had found the _last_ time they were at the jet they snuck inside and crawled through the vent's Stone's men _completely oblivious_ they were _there_! They had _no_ idea where the bear's were being kept, so they continued crawling through the vent's until they heard Carter yelling at two other men angrily.

"You _idiot's_! Why _can't_ you follow _simple_ instructions?" Carter yelled angrily.

"Sir, we _tried_ to do our job, but those _damn_ beasts are too _angry_! We _can't_ get _near_ their _cages_!" One of the men said.

"You _idiot's_, use the _tranquilizer_ _gun_ on them _first_! Once they're _sleeping_ you can do your _damn job_! Do I have to _tell_ you _everything_?"

"_No_ sir, we _can_ do our job!"

"_Good_! Any more _screw-up's_ and you're going to be _lunch_ for the bear's! _Understood_?"

"_Yes sir_, Mr. Carter sir!" The other man said as Carter walked away.

Once he was gone they waited until the two men went into the room before after making sure the coast was clear they quickly, but quietly climbed out of the vent. They then went up to the door and Martin peeked inside and saw the two men with their back's to the door getting the tranquillizer's ready. They snuck into the room and Martin and Chris snuck up behind the two men grabbing two tranquillizer dart's off the table before they used the dart's to knock the men out catching them before they fell. Once they were knocked out they put them into an empty cage, Ben looked at the bear's _six_ in total.

"_How are they_?" Martin asked as they joined him.

"They look _fine_, they're _angry_, but _don't_ look _injured_!" Ben answered grateful.

"_Great_! Alright, I'm going to check the hall!" Chris said as he opened the door enough to peek out. "_All clear_! Let's get these _bear's_ out of their cage's and while they do their thing _we'll_ go after _Stone_!" Chris said smiling.

"_Alright, let's do this_!" Ben said smiling.

They opened the door and then _quickly_ unlocked the cage's using the key's they found on the table. When all the cage's were unlocked they opened them and the bear's ran out of them and went into the hall. They waited a few second's before they heard Stone's men shouting and they looked out the door to see all six bear's running out the front of the jet to their freedom. _Stone_ was _no_where to be found, _neither_ was _Carter_ as one of the men pushed an alarm, and suddenly the sound of a gun was heard it was _Carter_.

"_Get those bear's_! Who the _hell_ let them out?" Carter yelled raising his tranquillizer gun and fired, but he _missed_. "_Damnit_! Get _in_ those _truck's_ and get those _damn_ bear's!"

"It's a _blizzard_ out there sir!" One man said.

"I _don't_ care if it's a _freaking tornado_ you little _pissant_! Go get those bear's and bring them back _alive_ or I will _leave_ you out here for the animal's to _eat_!" Carter yelled.

"You _heard_ him boy's, let's _go_!" The man yelled to the other's.

"That's what I _thought_ you little _weasel_! Get the cargo truck and pick _me_ up!" Carter yelled. "_MOVE_!"

"Now's our _chance_! Carter's _leaving_ with the other's, Stone will be by _himself_!" Martin said smiling.

They snuck back along the hall towards the control room, Ben told them to go ahead he wanted to grab some tranquillizer dart's and gun in case they _needed_ them to get away. So Martin and Chris left him and headed to confront Stone, they went inside the control room and found Stone starring out the window angrily he began talking to himself.

"_Idiot's_! I'm _surrounded_ by a bunch of _useless_, _worthless idiot's_!" He said angrily.

"_Good_ help is so _hard_ to find isn't _it_?" Martin said smiling.

"You're so _right_ bro!" Chris added. "Its _tough_ to find _good minion's_ these day's!"

"Those _annoying_ voice's…those _sarcastic_ comment's can _only_ belong to the _supposed_ to be _dead Wild Ratt's_!" Stone said as he turned around to see the brother's standing together smiling. "I _knew_ it was you _two_, the _smell_ of _loser_ is all over you!" Stone said.

"Is that _anyway_ to talk to _guest's_?" Chris asked.

"_More like pest's_! Like _all_ pest's, you _exterminate_ them!" Stone said smiling; _neither_ brother had noticed Carter come up from behind them yet.

"_Exterminate us_? That _didn't_ really work _well_ for you the _last_ time did it _Stone_?" Martin asked, but before anyone could speak or move Carter hit Martin in the rib's from the side with his dart gun bringing him to his knee's his rib's _still_ injured from the _last_ attack on the brother's. "Car…_Carter_!" Martin wheezed holding his injured rib's.

"_Miss me_?" Carter asked smiling as he slammed the gun into Chris' stomach.

"Carter I _thought_ you _said_ they were _finished_? _Yet here they are_! What the _hell_ happened?" Stone demanded angrily.

"I _left_ them in the _middle of nowhere_, they had _no_ warm clothes and I _beat the crap _out of them! There's _no_ way they could have _survived_!" Carter defended himself angrily.

"_Yet here they are Carter_!" Stone repeated pointing at them.

"_This_ time I'll make _no_ mistake's! After I teach these _pissant's_ another lesson in staying out of _your_ way, I'll take them to the _water_ and _drop them in it_!"

"Sound's like the _perfect_ plan Carter, just _don't_ mess up _again_ or _you'll_ find _yourself_ out in the _snow_ with these _insect's understood_?"

"_Yes sir Mr. Stone_! I _won't_ fail you a _second time_!" Carter said smiling evilly.

"Goodbye _Wild Ratt's_!" Stone said as he turned and left the room.

"This _time_ I'll make _sure_ I get the job _done_! _No_ _second chance this time loser's_!" Carter said punching Chris in the face, knocking him down.

Carter beat on the brother's who _tried_ to fight back, but being _injured_ already they _couldn't _do much. Just then as Carter went to kick Martin in the face Ben snuck up behind him and knocked him out with the butt of his dart gun.

"_Ben_!" Chris said smiling as Ben knelt between the brother's checking them out.

"I'm _so_ sorry it took me _awhile_ to get here, but I got _lost_!" Ben said feeling _beyond_ _horrible_ they were hurt _again_. "_I should have stayed with you damnit_!"

"Its _alright_ Ben, you're here _now_!" Martin said smiling sadly as Ben gently helped both brother's up, he still felt _guilty_ he could have _stopped_ Carter _before_ they got hurt.

"Where's my _brother_?" Ben asked looking around.

"_I'm right here_!" Stone said from behind them. "Hello _Ben_!" Stone said disgusted.

"_Thomas_!" Ben replied angrily.

"Made some _new_ friend's have you?" Stone said starring at Ben. "Still the _scrawny_, _pathetic_, _little boy huh_? Something's _never_ change!"

"You're _right_ something's _don't_! _You're_ still the same _bully_ you've _always_ been! _Only_ this time I'm _not_ that _scared_, _little boy _you used to _pick on_!" Ben said smiling.

"_Really_? Then _why_ are you _hiding_ behind these two _insect's_?" Stone asked.

"He's _not_ hiding behind anyone _Stone_!" Chris said angrily a brother on either side of Ben; all three angrily stood starring at Stone who _didn't_ seem _concerned_ by them.

"Isn't that _sweet_? _Wait_…_don't tell me_? Ben you _think_ of them as the _brother's_ you _never_ had?" Stone said laughing.

"_No_! I _think_ of them as _friend's_, and we're going to _stop you_!" Ben answered.

"Is _this_ the part _where_ I see the _error_ of my way's, and _surrender_ hoping my _wittle_ _brother _will forgive me?" Stone mocked.

"_No_, this is the _part_ where we _finish_ this _whether_ you _surrender_ or _not_! You'd _save_ yourself _problem's_ if you _did_ surrender!" Ben answered.

"Hmm…decision's, _decision's_! I choose you three _trying_ to stop me, if you _can_!" Stone said as he took off running.

"_Damn him_!" Ben yelled as they followed _trying_ to keep up with him.

They made it outside in time to see Stone get on a snowmobile and drive away; Ben looked around and saw three other snowmobile's and told the brother's. They all got on the sled's, put the helmet's on and then took off after Stone, they decided to separate and see if they could make him stop by _boxing_ him in. Stone _realized_ what they were planning and moved out of the way going left. He sped up continuing going left, Ben realized where he was going, Stone was heading to _Widow's Edge_, a _cliff_ with a _sheer_ _drop_ to the _rock's_ and _tree's_ below it. Using the headset built into the helmet's Ben told the brother's to stop, so confused the brother's pulled up beside Ben a brother on either side of him, Chris looked at Ben and spoke.

"What's _wrong_?" Chris asked confused.

"_Why_ did we _stop_? Stone's getting _away_!" Martin asked.

"Stone's _not_ going _anywhere_!" Ben answered.

"_What_? _Why_?" Chris asked.

"He's headed for _Widow's Edge_!"

"What's _that_?"

"It's a _cliff_ that has a _sheer_ drop to the bottom, where there's _nothing_, but _tree's_ and _rock's_! _Many_ people have fallen to their _death_ there, it's a _very_ dangerous place to be and _not_ many people _know_ _its there_!" Ben said worried, even though Stone was _evil_ he was still his _brother_! "I _don't_ think Thomas _knows_ its there!"

"Alright…how _far_ is it from _here_?" Martin asked.

"Not far, _10_ minute's at the _most_! Thomas is at _least five minute's ahead of us_!" He said.

"Let's go after him, we can _warn_ him over the headset's on the way!" Chris said as they took off after him.

They raced after Stone; Ben _tried_ to reach him on the headset, but got _no_ answer and that _scared_ Ben _not_ knowing if he had _fallen_. They reached the cliff, and Ben was _relieved_ to see Stone standing next to his snowmobile at the edge of the cliff. The blizzard picked up as they got off their sled's and walked up to him, Stone _never_ moved Ben spoke to him.

"There's _no_ where to go Thomas! _Just give up_!" Ben yelled.

"Ben you _still_ think you're going to _win_? _How utterly pathetic_!"

"Stone there's the _three_ of _us_ in _front_ of you, and a _sheer_ drop _behind_ you its _over_ _give_ _up_!" Chris yelled.

"You _think_ you can beat _me_? You _honestly_ believe two _tree hugger's_, and my _weak_, _pathetic_ _brother_ can _stop_ me?"

"Look's _that_ way to _us_!" Martin said smiling.

"I _never_ lose! You need to _remember_ that!" Stone said as suddenly he began to _beep_, it got _louder_ and _louder_. "Ah, _right on time_!" Stone said.

The other's looked at each other confused when suddenly the wind picked up blowing the snow harder, they covered their face's as they turned away from the wind. When they looked back at Stone he was _gone_, they suddenly heard laughter.

"_I'm up here you idiot's_!" Stone yelled, they looked up and saw him standing in the doorway of his jet. "I _told_ you I _never_ lose! The _next_ time we _meet_, and I _promise_ you we _will_ meet _again_, I will _finish_ you off for _good_! Goodbye _Wild Ratt's_, oh and _Ben_ I _enjoyed _catching up with you, let's do it _again_ soon _little_ _brother_!" Stone said laughing as he went inside the jet and they left.

"Ben are you _okay_?" Martin asked gently once they were alone.

"I'm _not_ sure. Knowing Thomas got _away_ make's me _nervous_, but at _least_ I can take _comfort_ knowing he _didn't_ get away with the _bear's_!"

"You did _good_ Ben; you _saved_ the bear's from being _used_ by your _brother_! He got away, but he now _knows_ that not _only_ will _we_ be there to _stop_ him, but _you will be too_! He _can't_ push you around _anymore_!" Chris said.

"Thanks guy's, come on let's get back to the Tortuga and get you two cleaned up!" Ben said smiling.

**Later:**

Despite the blizzard they made it back to the Tortuga, once _again_ the brother's had shower's before Aviva tended their wound's while Ben spent time with his dog's. When everyone was together again Jimmy handed out hot chocolate and they told the team _everything_ that had happened, the team were _relieved_ all _three_ were _okay_ Jimmy spoke.

"Ben now that everything's _over_ what are you going to do?" Jimmy asked, Ben smiled as he reached down and scratched one of his dog's head's before answering.

"You know Jimmy I _haven't_ really _thought_ about it!" Ben answered.

"Why _don't_ you _come_ with _us_? We've got _lot's_ of room and your _dog's_ will _love_ going to _new place's_!" Chris spoke up smiling.

"As _much_ as I'd _like_ to my answer is _no_, _I'm sorry_!" Ben said.

"_What_? _Why_?" Martin asked.

"Look _you_ guy's are the _adventurous_ one's, me _not so much_! I _like_ my life the way it _is_, I like being able to make a _difference_ in my _own_ way! I'm _not_ like you guy's, I _don't_ like going from place to _place_ exploring I'm _happy_ living _alone_ with my _dog's_!" Ben answered smiling. "I _hope_ you can _understand_?"

"Of course we _do_ Ben!" Aviva answered the other's agreeing.

"Do you think Stone will _return_?" Koki asked.

"I _know_ my brother, he _will_ be back! It might _not_ be _here_, but he _will_ return!" Ben said.

"_We'll_ be _waiting_ when he _does_! We'll _stop_ him and when we do _Ben_ you'll be by _our_ _side_!" Martin said smiling.

"Thank you _all_ for _everything_ you've done! You _showed_ me that I _can_ be _strong_ and _face_ my _brother_, I'm _no_ longer that _scared_, _little boy_!" Ben said smiling.

"_Nope_, _you're a Wild Kratt_!" Chris said as everyone cheered.

"Its getting late, I should go _thank you_ all again!" Ben said.

"_Wait_, I have _something_ for _you_!" Aviva said getting up, she went to a table and picked something up before returning smiling. "Here, it's a _Creature pod_ like the brother's _have_! That way we can keep in touch, _no_ matter _where_ we are!" She said handing it to him.

"This is _great_! Thank you!" Ben said. "Goodbye Wild Kratt's team take care of each other, and _try_ to keep the _brother's_ here _out_ of _trouble_!" Ben said nudging both brother's lightly as they all laughed before he hugged all of them Martin spoke.

"Come on Chris and I will walk you out!" Martin said smiling.

After Ben was dressed, he got his sled and dog's ready to go with the brother's help, when he was ready to go he hugged the brother's before he spoke to them.

"I _lied_ to Thomas earlier, you _two_ really are _like_ the _brother's_ I _never_ had! I only _wish_ Thomas and I could have been _like you two_!" Ben said sadly.

"_Not_ every family can be _close_ Ben, its _not_ your choice its _his_! You're a _great_ guy Ben, _without_ you _neither_ of us would be here _right now_! You _saved_ our lives, and we'll _always_ be _grateful_!" Chris said gently.

"_Don't_ let Thomas in your _head_; he's a _disturbed_ man who will _end up_ where he _belongs_ one day! _You're_ the _better_ man Ben, and you'll _always_ have _us_!" Martin added.

"Thank you both! Take care of _yourselves_ and _each other_!" Ben said.

"_You too buddy_!" Chris said smiling sadly.

"_Don't_ take your _bond_ for _granted_ okay? _Don't_ become like _Thomas and I_, _family_ is the most _important_ thing in _life_!" Ben said sadly.

"We _won't_, we _promise_!" Martin answered, Chris agreed.

"Hey, the storm _stopped_! I better go; _safe travel's_ Kratt brother's, come back and see me sometime _huh_?" Ben said as he hugged them.

"We _will_ for _sure_, _take care Ben_!" Chris said.

"Bye brother's!" Ben said as he gave the command and the dog's took off for home, the brother's stood watching until they _couldn't_ see him _anymore_ Chris spoke.

"Martin have I told you lately _I love you_?" Chris asked.

"_I love you too little brother_!" Martin said as he hugged him.

Later that night after everyone had gone to bed, Martin lay in the dark thinking about _everything_ that had happened. As he thought of Ben and Stone his heart felt _heavy_ knowing they'd _never_ have the _kind_ of _bond_ he and Chris _had_. Chris was his _best friend_, his _partner in crime _and he'd be _lost_ _without him_! Even though they had met Ben under the _worst_ circumstance's, they had become _friend's_ and they'd _always_ be there for _him_, they were his _family_ now and he _hoped_ that they'd be able to _help_ Ben let go of his _hurt_! He heard the gentle snore's coming from his brother and smiled sleepily, he closed his eye's and knew they'd be _okay_ because they had _each other_, they were _family_ and _family_ _really_ was _all_ you _needed_!

**THE END!**


End file.
